The Land of Nod
The Land of Nod is a parallel world that is kaleidoscopic world that possesses the power to transform thoughts and dreams into reality. The Land of Nod is created by the data that is deleted in the Real World. For example, if a person were to create a construction project but had to shut it down and delete it for good, that data would be sent to the Digital World and the construction project would continue to build there. Areas The First District *The Item Shop *The Accessory Shop *The Item Workshop The Second District *Gizmo Shop *The Hotel *the Alleyway The Third District *Vacant House *The Small House *the Mystical House *Magician's Lab *The Secret Waterway The Fourth District *Medal Shop * Flick Rush Colosseum. * Fountain Plaza * Post Office * The Back Streets The Fifth District *The Garden Fauna & Flora * Dominions Dominions are six special locations that are owned by Candidates. There are six Dominions in total, one for each Candidate, matching her specific element. Each Dominion has the properties of a specific type of land mass. Each Candidate and any Programs in said Dominion would receive a 30% increase in their power an they would not be affected by magic based attacks. Diablo Volcanic Region The Diablo Volcanic Region is a mountainous region filled with active volcanoes and hot springs. The Candidate in charge of the Diablo Volcanic Region is Blair. This place is made from the data of volcanoes such as Mount St. Helen's, Mount Fuji, Mount Etna, etc. Fauna & Flora: *Blaze Lizard *Inferno Buzzards *Lava Golems *Ifrits Dust Bowl Desert The Dust Bowl Desert is a vast, uninhabitable desert with no Oasis or city in sight for miles. Tara is the one on charge of the Dust Bowl deserts. The desert measures to be as big as a continent. There are also massive sandstorms that happen from time to time. If the sandstorms wot get you, then the wildlife or Golems will. Tempereartues soar to 170°F in the day and drop to -360°C at night. The desert is made from the data of some of the most hostile deserts such as Dallol, the Sahara, the Gobi Desert, Mojave desert, etc. Fauna & Flora: * Antlions *Death Wyrms *Thorny Devils *Desert Conjurers *Dust Devils Supercell Plains Fauna & Flora: *Thunderbeasts *Speedy Stags *Gigaquillas *Diamondbacks *Zap Lizzards Forbidden Garden Fauna & Flora: *Mantis Wasps *Megacondas *Predatory Lotuses *Neon Hummingbirds *Gigas Frogs *Leech Lillies *Hammerheads *Greatwolves *Demonic Dryads *Megachelones *Poison Butterflies Isolation Island Fauna & Flora: *Corkscrew Snails *Vagrant Crabs *Beach Bees *Kelpies *Briney Banshees *Tsunami Serpents *Shipwreck Whales Blackwood Forest Fauna & Flora: *Raggedy Dolls *Shriekers *Weeping Willows *Stalkers *Soul Slimes *Creepers *Murder Crows *Willow Whips *Skelepedes Fallout Wastelands Fauna & Flora: *Radiation Wretches *Fallout Fiends *Mutant Mutts Trivia *The Land of Nod takes inspiration from The Grid from Tron Legacy, the Digital World from the Digimon series and the Virtual World from the Virtual World arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! * The power bonuses the Candidates ad Programs gain is inspired by the Feild Power Bonus from the Duelist Kingdom arc in Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Worlds Category:Original